My Guilty Pleasure
by ninjacolfer
Summary: HUMMELCEST. That means Burt/Kurt.


Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder as he stepped out of his car and closed the door. He was walking and smiling like a fool because his favorite musical was coming to town! His stomach was flipping and he almost skipped into his dad's shop. And then, he was stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. His dad was sitting in the swivel chair next to his desk, his hand fisting up and down his hard length. His eyes were closed and he grunted and cursed as he reached his climax. Then, Kurt's face turned hot because of the one thing that fell from Burt's lips. "Kuurt..."

Burt was squirming in his chair, imagining Kurt bouncing up and down on him. Kurt and his porcelain skin flush and riding him hard gasping for air. It was the way Kurt smelled this morning when he left to get him doughnuts. They brushed for a split second and Kurt smelled of sweet fruit, and that got Burt so worked up he closed shop for a bit and had to get it out of his system. He clenched harder on himself, imagining Kurt's tight virgin hole on him contracting. He gasped for air finally coming hard in his hands and getting some of it on his desk. He sighed in relief, but then he got the scent of Kurt again and opened his eyes, and there he saw Kurt looking at him at shock and wonder.

Burt came with a gasp and then his eyes flew open and Kurt froze in panic. His pants were getting painfully tight and all thoughts of musicals drained from his mind. "D-dad?" he asked, blushing putting his bag over his clothed bulge. This was strange. This feeling of want and need and sexual frustration. He hesitantly walked over to his father, mouth open, his little, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Wha-?" he couldn't even talk, his mind was telling him to just leave, but his body was refusing to cooperate and it was just so hard to tear his eyes away from Burt's naked-now erect again-cock.

Burt didn't know what to do. He wanted Kurt so badly but he didn't want to scare him away. He was so hard, looking at Kurt's flushed face imagining his big pinks lips sucking him down. Then he had an idea - he needed to know if Kurt wanted what he wanted. He needed to test Kurt. And so, he looked Kurt in the eyes and began to stroke himself again, slicking his cock with his come. Kurt gulped, his eyes now on Burt's cock. He licked his lips and his breath hitched when his bag ghosted over the tip of his cock. Then his eyes moved to Burt's own eyes. He swallowed again and sighed. Burt, seeing Kurt not running away scared but looking like he wanted more, he asked Kurt: "K-kurt...do you want me...?" And Kurt nodded his head readily, dropping his bag by his feet. His cock was dripping now, and he was unsure of what to do next.

Kurt hesitantly walked over to Burt. He was stroking himself, watching Kurt with lustful eyes. The boy dropped to his knees and stared at the long and hard length in front of his face. He licked at the tip, tasting the salty pre-come. With a small moan, he sunk his lips onto Burt's cock, closing his eyes and whining at the feel of his father's hot flesh in his mouth. He bobbed his head and whimpered when his dad's hand reached down to cup his bulge. Burt bucked his hips into Kurt's mouth, making the boy choke a little. Then, he was pulling Kurt's skilled tongue off his dick and he was kissing him, hard.

He could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and it made him even more hard. Then he began to unbutton Kurt's pants. Kurt moaned into his mouth as he did this and bucked into his hands. Once the zipper was down, Kurt moved away from Burt and ran to the door of the office and shut it and locked it, then went to the windows and closed the blinds. Wanting to make Burt want him more, he turned around and began to remove his clothes in a lightning speed, almost ripping off them off. Then he stood naked in front of Burt and his hand around his rock hard cock. Kurt felt vulnerable in front of Burt, with his own dripping cock erect from his body. Seeing the unease in Kurt's eyes, Burt removes the rest of his clothing while sitting, pulling off his shirt, and pulling down the rest of his pants. He returns his hand back to his cock, showing Kurt that he was still aroused. "Come here." Kurt beckoned to his call, his face and body blushing from want. "Sit on my lap."

He did as he was told and walked over to his Burt. He put his hands on his dad's arms and slung his legs over the chair so that they they were face to face. It was so damn close and Kurt could feel his dad's dick on his thigh, pulsating. Burt made the first move, taking a hold of Kurt's chin and kissing him, soft. The younger Hummel felt tingles run down his spine and he kissed back eagerly as his dad began to run his callused hands around his body.

Once they reached Kurt's ass, he groped it hard and Kurt ground down on him, moaning into his mouth. Then his index finger ghosted Kurt's hole, and Kurt broke the kiss and gasped. Burt looked at him, and Kurt nodded, saying: "Put it in me now." Then began to sloppily kiss Burt's neck. Burt wanting Kurt to be comfortable brought his finger up and put it in Kurt's mouth stopping him kissing his neck. He shivered feeling the cold air on his neck from Kurt's saliva, and almost came feeling Kurt's wet mouth around his fingers. Kurt looked Burt in the eyes as he sucked on his fingers. He looked as innocent as possible, knowing that it would drive Burt crazy - and it worked. Burt whipped his fingers out of Kurt's mouth and shoved two of his fingers in Kurt's hole. He went in hard first, then slowed the pace so that Kurt could get used to it. This sudden movement made Kurt gasp out. His back straightened, and he grabbed hard into Burt's shoulders and dug his nails in. The pain was too much at first, and so he lowered his head and put it between Burt's shoulders - Kurt trusted Burt, even though it hurt now, it would feel so much better later. "Want me to keep going, baby?" Burt asked breathlessly. Seeing Kurt act this way by only his fingers made him wonder how he would act if his cock was in him. Kurt nodded his head in the crook of Burt's neck, and sucked on the skin there as he bucked his hips as Burt slowly thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

He added a third finger and began stretching Kurt's little hole, curling his fingers, making his baby boy whine out and thrash his legs, clinging onto his father for dear life. "D-daddy.." he ground down on Burt's fingers. "I'm ready.." And Burt shook his head. "Not yet, you're not ready." He continued thrusting into his son, achingly slow, teasing Kurt a bit. "B-but, Daddy..." he whimpered at the dull feeling of his father's thick fingers and wondered, Holy hell, how am I gonna take his cock? He leaned back and kissed his dad, putting their foreheads together. "I need you in me."

Burt, sighed in Kurt lips and pulled out his fingers and let Kurt drop down on his cock. Kurt's teeth bit Burt with suddenly being filled by Burt. The movement went straight to his prostate and yet it hurt a little bit. His saliva was still on his hole but the come from burt had slowly dried. And so, Kurt slowly sat up on Burt's lap, looked him in the eyes, grabbed his shoulders hard, and lined up his knees with Burt's hips, he began to slowly ride Burt, taking in every single inch of him. Burt's legs were squiriming under Kurt, he was going to come so soon from looking at Kurt only. He was so hot, gorgeous and naughty looking, fucking himself on his daddy's cock.

Burt's hands immediately went to Kurt's hips and the boy rode him, biting his lip and letting his eyes close. His face was flushed and his breaths were fast. Burt thrust his hips every time Kurt slammed down and they were both moaning, Kurt holding onto his father for dear life. "D-daddy...you're so big." he whined out, burying his head in his father's shoulder, bucking his hips and going faster. The swivel chair was bouncing up and down, creaking as they groaned.

Feeling the chair tilt back slightly, it gave Burt a shock and thinking of a way to fuck Kurt even harder, he picked up Kurt by his cheeks and put Kurt on the top of his desk. The coffee and papers flying in every which way possible. Kurt wrapped his legs around Burt's waist and his hands grabbed onto the desk, and braced himself for Burt. Burt the grabbed Kurt's hips and began to slam into him, making slapping sounds of him going into Kurt and making sure to hit Kurt's sweet spot. Kurt was beginning to tense up and he sat up on his hands seeing Burt working hard and thrusting away into Kurt hard and was concentrating on watching his own cock slide in and out of Kurt so easily. He fit perfectly into Kurt and it felt so amazing. "I-I'm..." Kurt couldn't finish, he was trying so hard to not cry out his Daddy's name and come all over the desk - he didn't want anyone to come to the shop knocking wondering what was going on. Kurt curled his toes, bit his lip and clenched his hole around Burt hard. Burt feeling this, leans forward and kisses Kurt sloppily - he was putting more care in thrusting than his kiss. Kurt grabbed Burt's head and held it there, exploring his mouth with his tongue, heating up the passion.

He was moaning into Burt's mouth, hanging onto his dad for dear life. Burt was pounding into his son's tight hole, giving it all he had. Kurt was bucking his hips wildly, crying out in pleasure. "D-daddy...I'm gonna..." Kurt buried his head in Burt's shoulder and yelled out as he spasm-ed against his father, his cum splattering their chests. He clenched down on Burt, milking him for everything he had. His father came with low groan, spilling his hot seed into Kurt. They clung to each other, breathing heavily.

They held heir foreheads togethers, listening to each other's heartbeats, and looking at the sweat and come glistening between their chests. Burt pulled out of Kurt, making a slick wet sound. His limp cock was covered in his some, and it began to leak steadily out from Kurt. Never had he come so much before - surely Kurt would be leaking for the rest of the night, leaving a wet spot and a reminder of what they had done. This was getting him hot, but he had to calm himself for his heart and he was feeling the climax calming down within him. Kurt's legs that were around his waist, were now weak and shaking from his first orgasm. It was so rough and amazing he was speechless, and no doubt would he have to wait until he could walk properly. Kurt looked up from between them, and kissed Burt's cheek. Burt looked up, sweat still on him, smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek. "That was amazing..."

Kurt nodded, his eyes wide as he realized what they just did. "Too amazing." he breathed, dropping his legs and letting them hang off the desk. Burt backed up and disappeared into the other room, coming back out with tissues. They cleaned their selves up and Burt opened the shop once again as Kurt got dressed. He felt a goof feeling in his stomach and he smiled, walking past his dad. Burt touched his wrist and Kurt looked back at him. "How about those doughnuts?" And Kurt laughed, nodding and making his way to his car. If what they were doing was so wrong, he didn't care. At least they loved each other.


End file.
